Enter: The Best Friend
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rusty/Linus. Mpreg. Rusty and Linus go to a doctor's appointment and Rusty tells Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Enter: The Best Friend**

**By: Shadow Cat17**

**Warning: ****Slash, ****Yaoi****Rusty/Linus.****Mention of ****Mpreg**** Characters maybe out of ****character,**** if they are I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ocean's 11. Nor do I own House, M.D. Any original characters belong to ****me,**** please do not use them without my permission, please.**

**For ****xxamlaxx**** Hey she wrote a bunch of stories for me, not to mention a 200 chaptered story; I believe that she deserves these. Plus I'm trying to get her Rusty/Linus creative juices flowing. (Grin).**

**Series: ****Happy Birthday, Linus. ****Giving Thanks.****Christmas Memories.****Calling in the New Year.**** Be my Valentine.**

**AN****Linus and Rusty have a fourteen year difference, so Linus is 18 in 2002 and Rusty is 33. Linus's Birthday is October 8, 1983 and Rusty's birthday is Jan. 1, 1969 (All dates are made ****up,**** I just picked them because I liked them). So on October 8, 2001 Linus turned 18 and on Jan. 1, 2002 at 12:01 Rusty turned 33. In Feb Linus would be 4 months pregnant. He found out he was four weeks on Nov. 27.**** Also, since the movie was never specific on when Danny got out of prison, I going to say that he got out in March 27, (I'm going to go with the fact that the legal process takes time and just go with me, it works. Linus would be in his 5****th**** month), that would be four months, and I'm also going to say that he was in NJ, I believe, if I am wrong please let me know.**

**March 24, 2002 8 AM**

"Oh, Rusty! Don't stop, I love you!" Rusty Ryan smirks as he continues to thrust into his willing fiancé lowering his head to muffle his groans as he bites down on Linus's neck leaving a mark. He leans back to admire his handy work with a satisfied smirk on his face; Linus rolls his eyes and grins up at his possessive lover. "It's not enough that I'm wearing your ring but you have to give a hard-as hell hickey to hide too?"

"Of course, I have to let those nurses know that you are taken."

"Oh, I'm definitely taken. Quite happily too."

"When's your doctor's appointment?"

"At 3 today. You know I really like Dr. Takara, I'm glad that Uncle Greg recommended her to us."

"Me too, she has brains, beauty and a code of ethics, I mean you would make a really great scientific study and she never once mentioned it."

"Thanks for saying I'm a great Guinea pig. But I told her to take good notes and to keep all my files and information and when she goes to retire she can publish a paper on me. I figured if another male has the same genetic problem… I guess that would be the right word, the doctor's will have something to go on. I even told Uncle Greg to make copies of my files that he has and send them to her."

"That's my Linus, always thinking of the future generations."

"Come on, let's take a shower together and then have a nice leisurely breakfast, we only have a few more months until the baby get's here."

"Rus, thanks for this morning."

"Linus you are the most gorgeous man I know and I would never find you fat. Your pregnant Linus and you glow." Rusty leaves the bedroom, leaving a blushing, stated Linus in the bed. "Coming Linus?"

"Always."

**March 24, 2002 3:05 PM**

"Mr. Caldwell, Dr. Takara will see you now." Linus and Rusty get up and follow the nurse into an examination room.

"I'm glad that I don't show too much, otherwise the fact that I'm pregnant would so not be a fun thing to explain, and I'm also really glad that Dr. Takara and her staff are very discreet I wonder how many of the nurses actually know the truth, and how many are just spreading rumors."

"Actually only six nurses only know the truth because I needed a staff to help me in the birthing room, the rest I keep really busy but unfortunately gossip still spreads." A petite woman of Japanese descent, with black hair pulled up into a messy bun, a pen and pencil sticking out of it and twinkling black eyes walks into the room. "Mr. Ryan, Mr. Caldwell. Let's begin."

**March 24, 2002 3:20 PM**

"Well everything looks good. You guys ready to see your baby?"

"Please. Can you tell us the gender?"

"I could if the baby cooperates, is that fine with you Linus?"

"I would like to know as well."

"Alright, now this will be cold." Dr. Takara places the cold gel on Linus's stomach and focuses on the screen. "Well, boys it looks like you are going to have a little princess."

"See Rusty, I told you our baby was a girl."

"And when did I ever argue with you." Dr. Takara slips quietly out of the room, leaving the sonogram hooked up for the two men.

**March 24, 2002 3:30 PM**

The phone in the Caldwell-Ryan house rings, and rings until finally the answering machine kicks in_. "Rusty, what are you doing a Linus's house? Never mind, I get out on March 27 at Noon can you come pick me up? And where the hell are you?"_

**March 24, 2002 4 PM**

When Rusty and Linus come home they notice the answering machine light is blinking. "You go get something to eat Linus, I'll check the messages."

"So who called?"

"Your mom, she wants to know how the appointment went, and Danny."

"Danny?"

"Yeah, he gets out in three days and he wants me to pick him up, is that okay. And can I tell him about us?"

"Of course to both questions, he's your best friend Rusty, but bring him and Tess here first."

"Thanks Linus."

"I love you Rusty, besides my family knows about us, it's only fair that your family knows about us too."

**TBC…**

**I ****deside**** that this story is going to be a two parter. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter: The Best Friend**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Shadow Cat17**

**Warning: ****Slash, ****Yaoi****Rusty/Linus.****Mention of ****Mpreg**** Characters maybe out of ****character,**** if they are I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ocean's 11. Nor do I own House, M.D. Any original characters belong to ****me,**** please do not use them without my permission, please. Also any original dialogue from the movies is in bold italics.**

**For ****xxamlaxx**** Hey she wrote a bunch of stories for me, not to mention a 200 chaptered story; I believe that she deserves these. Plus I'm trying to get her Rusty/Linus creative juices flowing. (Grin).**

**Series: ****Happy Birthday, Linus. ****Giving Thanks.****Christmas Memories.****Calling in the New Year.**** Be my Valentine.**

**AN****Linus and Rusty have a fourteen year difference, so Linus is 18 in 2002 and Rusty is 33. Linus's Birthday is October 8, 1983 and Rusty's birthday is Jan. 1, 1969 (All dates are made ****up,**** I just picked them because I liked them). So on October 8, 2001 Linus turned 18 and on Jan. 1, 2002 at 12:01 Rusty turned 33. In Feb Linus would be 4 months pregnant. He found out he was four weeks on Nov. 27.**** Also, since the movie was never specific on when Danny got out of prison, I going to say that he got out in March 27, (I'm going to go with the fact that the legal process takes time and just go with me, it works. Linus would be in his 5****th**** month), that would be four months, and I'm also going to say that he was in NJ, I believe, if I am wrong please let me know.**

**March 27, 2002 Noon**

Rusty Ryan stands outside of a New Jersey jail waiting for his best friend Danny Ocean to be released; he had picked up Tess before coming here and he really wished Linus could come but being 5 months pregnant he declined. Rusty sighs as he continues eating and grins when Danny comes out. _**"I hope you were the groom."**_ Danny just smirks at him and they banter back and forth as they head to his car. _**"I picked up your personal effects. Hope you don't mind."**_ Rusty grins as Danny notices Tess in the back seat of his car: _**"I'm not sure these belong to me"**_, then looks around as he notices Terry Bendict's goons. He nods in their direction, Bendict promised to do anything until the baby is born, when he called he said "_I may __be a lot of things, but I am not a baby killer."_ They have 4 months left before they are contacted by him and Rusty lets out a sigh of relief, no sense in worrying Danny.

_**"Where are they?"**_

_****_So much for not worrying Danny. _**"Back row, silver sedan.**__** Ten **__**O'Clock**__**."**_ Rusty and Danny slip into the car, Rusty in the driver's seat and Danny in the back next to Tess. Tess turns to Danny; _**"Rusty needs a girl."**_

Rusty smirks and makes a quip back to keep in character; _**"There's a women's prison down the road. **_But I'm not sure how Linus would take that, I mean he is pregnant with my little princess and he is my fiancé." He smirks as he waits for what he just said to register."

Tess and Danny's eyes go wide and simultaneously they shout **"WHAT!?!"**

**The End.**

Please leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this. I found the movie quotes from: http (colon, two slashes) www (dot) scrip-o-ranma (dot) com (slash) moviescripts (slash) o (slash) oceans-11-script-transcript-eleven (dot) html This is at the top of the site:

Ocean's 11 Script - Dialogue Transcript

Voila! Finally, the** Ocean's 11 script** is here for all you quotes spouting fans of the movie starring George Clooney, Julia Roberts, Matt Damon, Brad Pitt, Don Cheadle, etc. This script is a transcript that was painstakingly transcribed using the screenplay and/or viewings of Ocean's 11. I know, I know, I still need to get the cast names in there and I'll be eternally tweaking it, so if you have any corrections, feel free to drop me a line. You won't hurt my feelings. Honest.

Swing on back to Drew's Script-O-Rama afterwards for more **free**** movie scripts**!

**THIS IS NOT MY SITE I FOUND IT WHEN I GOOGLED OCEAN'S 11 SCRIPT!!!!!**


End file.
